Recently, some communications systems have been developed which enable exchanges of data between a central system and several utility meter devices by using a GSM network. These systems are generally used to remotely collect data from a large number of utility meters, on a periodic basis, mainly in order to calculate a user's energy consumption (electricity, water or gas), and consequently to be able to bill the user according to his energy consumption.
In order to exchange a large amount of data with minimum communication costs, some of these known systems have communications based on GPRS (acronym for General Packet Radio System) protocol, utility meters being fitted with GPRS communication interface. Some of these communications systems also enable the remote configuration of parameters of these GSM-enabled meters.
Indeed, it may be required to provide to a large number of utility meters with new configuration parameters.
These parameters can be linked to a new tariff programme, i.e. a detailed switching schedule that the meter uses to determine the correct rate registers to record energy consumption against.
Alternatively or in combination, these parameters can be general communication parameters, e.g.:                Times when the meter is allowed to initiate communications with the central system;        Frequency of communication for emergency calls;        Protocol for determining when to initiate communications with the central system;        IP address of central system;        GPRS network parameters.        
Alternatively or in combination, these parameters can be time parameters (Current time and date, time zone, daylight saving time configuration).
Alternatively or in combination, these parameters can be data storage parameters, e.g.:                Minimum power failure length recorded;        Number of load profile registers to store;        Number of billing registers to store.        
Alternatively or in combination, these parameters can be remote firmware download or remote control parameters, e.g.:                Direct control of relays connected to the meter;        Schedule for controlling relays connected to the meter;        Programme for controlling relays connected to the meter based on other parameters;        Disconnection and reconnection of supply;        Perform self test;        Perform a full reset;        Meter display configuration.        Instruction and parameters to download new firmware.        
Remote configuration of meters is performed in current systems by sending configuration data to the meter either on request of an operator, or scheduled at a particular time. However, GPRS communications must be initiated by a GPRS modem, and so current systems use a different communications bearer such as GSM data or SMS to send configuration data to GSM-enabled meters, which is more expensive than using GPRS.